Of Hungry Padawans and Annoyed Masters
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano should be asleep. She really should. However, she's hungry and her stomach keeps grumbling. Of course, this only causes annoyance for her master. [Brother/sister banter.]


**Oh, my goodness, I actually feel like it's been forever since I've written a ****_Clone Wars _****one-shot. O.O Maybe it's because it ****_has_****. Well, if you've known me long enough, I can't survive without writing at least ****_something _****that has to do with the ****_Clone Wars _****for ****_one day. Honestly. _****It's so annoying. -.- **

**However, I got this idea just this morning when my stomach was making odd, growling noises but I didn't bother getting a snack until my brothers finally snapped at how loud I was. XD **

**Aaaand so, this story came to life. It's not one of my best works, but then again, I think I was still hungry whilst writing this. Whoops. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"__Of Hungry Padawans and Annoyed Masters" _

Ahsoka Tano should be asleep. She really should. It was nearly two in the morning and everyone in the Temple was sleeping. However, Ahsoka couldn't fall asleep – she was too hungry. Her stomach kept making growling, whining noises and it was keeping her awake.

She rolled over on her side, hoping that if she really tried, she would fall asleep and therefore forget about how hungry she was. Ahsoka closed her eyes and curled into a small ball on her bed, waiting for sleep to come. After two minutes, Ahsoka groaned and sat up.

"_Snips…_go to _sleep_." An annoyed voice muttered from across the room. Ahsoka startled and whirled around to see her master opening his eyes. To her surprise, he didn't look _too _sleepy…

"Have you been awake this entire time?" Ahsoka asked incredulously. Anakin propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Ahsoka. "Well, I've been _trying _to sleep, but it's hard when _your stomach _keeps making noises! Do you _know _how annoying it is?" He growled. With those angry words, Anakin threw his pillow at Ahsoka.

"I'm hungry! I can't help it!" Ahsoka said, ducking the pillow. She crossed her legs, sitting herself up on her bed at the same time. "I'm going to go to the mess and get something."

Anakin sighed and waved his hands in the air carelessly. "Fine, fine – go ahead." He said, rolling his eyes. "If it means it'll get your stomach to _shut up_, I'm _completely fine _with that."

Ahsoka pouted and made her way to her master. "Can you come with me?" She asked. Anakin groaned and turned to Ahsoka. "Why? You're not a little kid – you can walk around by yourself, right?" He said tiredly. Ahsoka lifted her shoulders in a halfhearted shrug. "Yes, well…it's two in the morning!" She replied defensively. "And I don't want to go by myself – it would look awkward."

"You're a teenager; Snips – everything you _do _makes you feel awkward. You'll be fine." Anakin murmured, rolling over on his side. Ahsoka pouted at his back and as a response to Anakin's actions, punched him in the back.

"Ow! What now?!" Anakin grumbled, turning around. "I said you could go, didn't I?"

"_Maaaaaster_, please?" Ahsoka asked innocently, wide-eyed.

"'_Maaaaaster, _please?' what?" Anakin snapped waspishly. Ahsoka crossed her eyes. "You _know _what. It'll take two seconds!" She added as the older man brought his blanket over his head. She tugged at his arm and said, "If you don't, I'll scream!"

Anakin poked his head out of the blankets and gave her the evil eye. "You wouldn't _dare_." He said slowly. Ahsoka smirked, crossing her arms. "Oh, yes, I _would_ dare!" She replied triumphantly. "I'll scream _so hard _and I won't stop until you finally come with me."

Anakin stared at Ahsoka and after a few seconds, he sighed and kicked off his blankets. "Fine, fine," he mumbled as Ahsoka cheered. The two made their way out of their quarters, though, as they walked towards the mess hall, Anakin kept grumbling about his less-than-mature Padawan.

"What are you, three years old?" He muttered indignantly. Ahsoka simply punched him in the arm and replied, "Calm down – this is the first time I'm ever dragging you with me to go somewhere!"

Anakin snorted. "_First time_? I beg to differ – remember the time when –" He started to ask but was quickly quieted by a glare. He sighed loudly and, crossing his arms, went along his way with a sullen expression on his face.

Once inside the mess, Ahsoka quickly took up an apple from a bowl of fruit and took a large bite. She looked up at Anakin and asked, "Do you want anything?"

"No," Anakin replied, his voice still tinted with annoyance. "Maybe it's because people aren't even supposed to be _awake _at this time, let alone eating." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "Said the man who wouldn't part from his beloved speeder until five in the morning. Besides, don't act like you've never been out late before – I've counted each and every day I woke up to find that you weren't in the room."

"Don't exaggerate – you have _not _been counting." Anakin said, leaning against the wall.

"Two-hundred-five." Ahsoka replied promptly, taking another bite from her apple. Anakin blinked. "What?" He asked quizzically. Ahsoka shrugged and pointed at her master. "Two-hundred-five. That's how many times you've been out late." The girl shrugged again. "I told you I was counting."

Anakin stared. "There is _no way _I've been out _two-hundred-five _times." He said dubiously.

"Guess again." Ahsoka replied loftily, finishing off the rest of her apple. "So, therefore, I'm allowed to go out for a snack at this time of day if you're allowed to disappear every morning."

Anakin sighed. "But I _don't_."

"Yes, you _do." _Ahsoka replied matter-of-factly. She chucked the apple core down the garbage chute and placed her hands on her hips. "And come on, Skyguy, it's not like I'm going out _all the time_."

Anakin simply rolled his eyes.


End file.
